So let the words slip out of your mouth
by nathy.faithy
Summary: Ward was back, and someone, particularly a hacker turned inhuman, was doing her hardest to ignore her feelings. Grant had decided that having Skye as a friend was better than not having her in his life at all. If only they could stop being two potato heads, this romance would happen a lot faster. Perhaps a pinch of jealousy and a spur of courage would fix it.
1. Cause love is a ghost you can

_Co-written with my adorable and cutie friend tulleofdecember20th._

 _Thank you so much Kat, Orlissa and littleangrykitten for beta-reading this fic and giving us yours thought._

 _Without furthermore, enjoy the reading lovies!_

* * *

 _And I know_

 _The scariest part is letting go_

 _Cause love is a ghost you can't control_

 _I promise you the truth can't hurt us now_

 _So let the words slip out of your mouth_

 _ **The Words - Christina Perri**_

Skye opened her eyes lazily as she turned off her alarm clock before it beeped. A usual routine now, as it seemed that her body woke her up even before her mind did. The hacker-turned-Inhuman stretched with her eyes still half-closed, and rubbed her face slowly with her hands, sighing before sitting up. Skye threw her feet on the ground and moved just as languidly as before towards the bathroom.

It appeared that no amount of training was going to make her an earlier riser. Skye entered her adjoining bathroom, the one she shared with Simmons, took of her clothes and stepped under the shower. As she started the water, her mind wandered, and of course, as always, it lingered in a particular set of eyes, arms and voice - _dammit_ \- no matter what, Ward was there, always in the back of her mind.

She felt her body tremble as the water washed over her. Knowing this was going nowhere, she quickly turned the water cold and let it ran over her body. She blinked and sighed deeply. She had to face the music, ignoring that was just a waste of time. Humming a song she dried herself and moved back to her room; opening her wardrobe she dressed up, brushed her hair quickly, letting it dry naturally.

She picked her phone and left the room, closing the door behind herself quietly; in her way to the cafeteria she waved at Lance, who threw a ' _good morning, love'_ at her. She smiled, knowing he was just as much as a terrible early riser as she was. Skye walked past FitzSimmons' lab - it was empty, of course, due to the early hour, so Skye thought checking them in their bunks, but that would have meant walking past Ward's as well. She knew that Ward's room was right next to Lance's, and the boys, just like she and Jemma, shared a bathroom.

Her cellphone beeped and she picked it up curiously, thinking it might be a new mission, or even better, Kara sending a text with a funny meme. It had been a strange beginning between them, with Kara fuming at Skye because she had almost killed Ward (her precious, angelic brother) or at least that's how it sounded to Skye every time the other woman said 'Grant'. But as they talked, Kara noticed Skye's eyes darkening whenever Ward's shooting was mentioned, the way she would always look at him when he wasn't looking, how the smallest idea of him getting hurt scared the tiny woman. And soon enough the two of them developed a strong friendship behind Ward's back.

When Kara decided she wanted out, Skye was the first to know it, and even though it had pained the hacker, she vouched for friend, saying she had done more than enough all these years working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Distracted by Kara's message, Skye didn't notice the bedroom door, nor did she notice Ward coming out. Her feet were guiding her towards her destination, but suddenly a brick of wall, well not brick, but still something _firm_ materialized right in front of her.

"Ouch," Skye mumbled as she was wrapped by Ward's cologne and the fact that his arms were steadying her. Realizing who was in front of her, she took a step back, murmured a quick "thank you", and rushed inside the cafeteria. ' _Yep, this is going to be a hell of a day!',_ she thought to herself as she spotted FitzSimmons chatting at a nearby table and decided to join them.

The rest of the morning dragged by, considering that they were missionless and that S.H.I.E.L.D had finally got back on track. She went to her office, and decided to work on something that would take her mind off of someone's six packs and shy smiles.

Losing track of time as she worked on a new surveillance program, Skye looked at the world time zone clock on her computer and decided that she'd rather stay in and finish this than risk having another close encounter with Ward. Plus, she had a packet of Doritos and a soda somewhere nearby and it was more than enough for her ease her hunger.

The fact was that Ward made her a hundred times more _frustrated_ now than he did before. And by ' _frustrated_ ' she meant butterflies in her stomach, chills up her spine, dry mouth and a need to avert her eyes every time his gaze locked with hers. It was silly, really. She was sure that it was more than just a crush, she knew he was the only person who had ever made her feel this way, but she had convinced herself that if he was happy without her, so she was.

It was close to seven pm when her phone beeped twice, breaking her from her work and mixed thoughts. Picking it up, she saw a picture of herself and Kara dressed up from last year's Halloween. Opening it she smiled at the text: " _Hey girl, wanna see my new pets?"_

New pets? Skye thought to herself, slightly confused. Well, maybe that sappy idiot had gone to adopt one dog and came back with two. It did sound like something the older woman would do. Skye typed a quick response, that read, " _Yup! Are you up for Skype?"_

A second later Kara's answer came back, " _Ain't I always?"_

Skye pulled Skype open and waited for her call. It didn't took long for the brunette to show on her screen, her arms filled with two balls of fur.

"Hey Skye!" Kara smiled at her friend, showing with one hand a puppy and a kitten in the other. In a sweet voice she said "Say hello to Auntie Skye!" While she somehow waved with her new roommates little paws.

"Aww, so cute!" Skye cooed at both animals, the kitten nuzzling into Kara's neck, while the puppy found a comfortable place on her arm. "How are you, Kara?"

"I'm okay. Same old." She said, petting the puppy's ears.

"They are adorable, what are their names?" Skye asked, excited to know.

"Well, the one nuzzling in my neck is the cat, and this one here is the dog. I thought at least that was obvious." Answered Kara, almost patronizing her.

"So, you didn't name them yet?"

"I asked Grant, but his suggestions were close to apocalyptic fail that I chose to ignore it and ask you instead." Skye blinked and licked her lips. Kara was clearly distracted, because she didn't notice how the mere mention of Grant's name had affected her best friend.

"So, what did Ward suggested?"

"Well, for the kitten, he came up with a list, which I'm gonna recite for you. First it was Natasha, Snow, Kitten, Kitcat, Tiny Heart, Blue Eyeish, Katy Purry…"

"Stop. Blue eyeish? O-kay. Robot really lacks the passion for naming things. Though, I admit Snow is not so bad…"

"Yeah, but it lacks…"

"Personality?"

"Precisely. The dog ones were the worse, he just gave me weird names like Xena, Stardust, he actually suggested I called it by the dog's breed, I mean... seriously? Oh, then he also sent me ideas by message… hang on for a minute, let me find my cellphone." Kara rested the kitten on the keyboard and the dog over the chair as she walked around her living room.

"Oh listen to this shit, Skye!" Kara called opening her cellphone.

" _Hey baby girl,_ he dared write _, have some more suggestions. I checked with Fitz, Lance and Bobbi too."_ Skye held her laughter as an incredulous Kara sat in front of her again reading the texts.

" _FitzSimmons said you should call it Doctor, Rose or even Marie Curie, that last one was Simmons suggestion, obviously. Lance said you should call it Mate, though I found that silly, better ignore him. Bobbi said that Nala and are nice."_ Skye had a smile on her face that was rapidly shifting into a shocked look when Kara finished reading his note, " _\- you know, you can always ask Skye."_ Kara sighed before saying, "Hence me asking. What's with the doom look?"

"It's nothing. I just... Let's name those cuties…"

"Bullshit, what is happening Skye? Don't tell me that the two of you are still dancing around each other?"

"It's complicated, I guess."

"I think what you really need is twenty seconds of pure courage. Just wake up someday and say to yourself, ' _Today I'm gonna admit I'm head over heels for Grant,'_ and you do it."

"You say that as if it was easy. It's not. I mean, he is seeing someone else."

"Since motherfucking when? I'm gonna rip that boy's throat. Oh, I will!"

"No killing or threatening him. This is our mess, and I don't want you on the middle. First things first, the kitten, is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a girl." Skye nodded, frowning a bit.

"Can you get up a bit?" Kara asked suddenly. Skye, a little puzzled at her friend's request, rose from her seat, then sat again.

"Just as I had thought. Are you aware of the story behind that t-shirt of yours?"

"There is a story behind my favorite shirt? What do you mean?" Skye was now beyond curious.

"Well, I was shopping with a friend of mine, gosh, does he suck buying colors, and he suddenly stopped in front of that t-shirt. He gave it a small sad smile and moved to another section, while I kept wondering about the t-shirt. Absent-mindedly I bought it for myself, because it was cute and decided I was gonna ask him about it later."

"When I confronted him about it, he shrugged and said, ' _I just know someone who would have loved that t-shirt. Perhaps just as much as I love her._ '"

Skye hugged herself without really noticing. So Ward had mindlessly chosen a t-shirt for her and Kara just had bought it because her agent gut told her to do so?

"I don't know how to react to that knowledge, Kar… it's kind of heartbreaking. You gave me the shirt, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Also, we both know you're smart enough to know whom I'm talking about. And honestly Skye, I knew he was in love with you back then. And I bet he still is." Kara arched an eyebrow at her and shrugged.

Skye bit her lower lip and gave her a tired smile. "Okay, I think I got it. How about Sapphire for the kitten and Athena for the puppy?"

"Skye... I cannot name a puppy boy Athena, she was the Greek Goddess of Wisdom, you don't expect me to put such a burden on my poor darling buddy here now, do you?"

"Oh, I didn't know it was a boy! You didn't mention it! Hey! Let me think…" Skye furrowed her brows in concentration.

"So?"

"I said, give me a minute!" Skye laughed. Her expressions brightened, she said with a flourish, "I, Daisy Louise Johnson, hereby name this small, furry puppy King Arthur! Or it could be Mr. Paws… whichever you think is best."

"I always loved Arthur!" Kara exclaimed back at her friend who yawned at her.

"You're very welcome. Now I'm gonna hit the bed, 'cause I have been busting my ass on this program the whole damn day. See ya!"

"See ya too, Skye." The call was disconnected and as a second nature, Skye started to turn off the computer. She sighed as she waited for the program to finish, running her fingers through her long hair. Picking up her laptop she marched to her room, yawning all the way.

She hit the pillow pretty fast, taking her boots off with sloppy fingers and falling into bed. She stretched before getting up again in a quick jump and going for a shower, her laziness was catching up with her, so she picked up her toothbrush and brushed her teeth while the water ran over her body. As she took her favorite pajamas, all she could think about was a nice, peaceful sleep her mind though had other plans.

 _Skye found herself in a large field. She was surrounded by nature and flowers of all kind. A sweet child's laughter flew through the air, drawing her attention. A_ _little_ _girl with rosy cheeks, curious dark eyes, and golden locks being held back by a_ _cherry blossom_ _flower crown was running laughing through the field of flowers towards her parents who sat on a picnic blanket smiling brightly at each other._

" _Daddy! Come on and catch me!"_

 _Skye's eyes followed the girl's gaze and fell on a familiar figure. The man picked his child up and twirled her in the air. She dared to say she had never seen Ward smile as bright as she did in that moment._

 _Skye eyes followed Ward as he walked towards a blonde woman, smiling from ear to ear. It was like a punch to her stomach. She embraced herself as the taste of bile touched her tongue. Wishing she could disappear into thin air, Skye ran. She ran as fast as she could, farther away into the flower field until she fell, hot tears streaming down her face as the earth quaked._


	2. It's that you feel the same way too

Skye jerked awake, her bed trembling underneath her palms. Breathing slowly to calm herself down, she felt hot tears running down her face as cold sweat drained her grey t-shirt. Shaking herself from dark thoughts she got up and took a quick shower.

Roaming through her wardrobe she found one of her favorite plaid dress, high knee boots, and deciding she needed the confidence buzz she threw a powerful make-up, wicking at her reflection she left her mind wander to the dream, telling her heart that if Grant wanted to be with Dr. Donovan then so be it, that shouldn't and wouldn't stop her from moving along.

She opened the door and left the room, a jacket in her hands and plan in her mind. Skye was about to take another step when a whistle stopped her on her tracks, she turned on her heels and smiled as she was met with FitzSimmons.

"Oi, now. Where are we going like that? Do you see Jemma, high heels, red lips, are we in a mission to kill a man here, ay?"

"Fitz, ugh. Honestly….I'm right here, would you please stop drooling over our best friend?" Simmons spoke as she rolled her eyes and slapped his upper arm playfully.

Skye watched them foundly, a smile on her lips. "Aw, Jems, are you jealous? You know I only have eyes for you." Fitz told her kissing her temple, Simmons closed her eyes at the touch of his lips and sighed contently.

"Are the science babies up for a movie? Since we have nothing better to do and there's a shopping mall nearby…"

"Oi, yes!"

"Please, I have been feeling incarcerated on this base, you know there just an amount of sex we can.." Simmons spoke freely, as Fitz face reddened and Skye arched an eyebrow at their Director.

"Agent Simmons, there are certain things I rather ignore at my base, this is certainly one of them." Simmons jumped at his voice, and Coulson hid a smile as he continued.

"Also as long as you don't take Lola, you are more than free to go out for a while." Chimed in Coulson, with sad fake faces and pouts they said in unison, "Yes, sir. We'll take the SUV."

"Skye is driving, though." Phil added as he walked away typing furiously on his phone.

Simmons entered her room and picked her coat and her purse, Skye simply waited, having her wallet and cellphone in her pockets already.

"Are we ready to go? I'm a little peckish."

"You are always peckish, Fitzy." Skye teased as Simmons grinned at him.

* * *

As they drove Simmons mentioned she wanted tea, while Skye needed coffee, Fitz didn't care, which of course sent them right to Starbucks. The line was big and it seemed to be taking forever, but it was only fifteen minutes before they got their beverages, their brownies, and a sandwich for Fitz.

They talked as they ate, Simmons telling Skye that she had developed a new kind of toxin to be used on the ICER. Fitz talked about the new dwarfs he was working on, and Skye mentioned that her powers have been developing as well, and sometimes they still get the best of her, but May is helping her out.

As they arrived at the mall's cinema theatre, the trio debated to think about the movie they were going to watch, but coming up empty handed.

"What we should watch?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know, I'm game for whatever you two want to." Skye answered. "But no terror, okay? I want to sleep properly tonight!"

"Are you good with Disney movies?" Simmons questioned, looking at her two best friends. "I see that Cinderella just premiered and they are still screening Into The Woods."

"Maybe not two Disney movies in a row, maybe we should watch something with more action, like Insurgent or Interstellar?" Fitz suggested.

"There's no way in hell I'm watching Interstellar with the both of you. I bet that five minutes in the movie you'll both start an argument about the science nonsense and mistakes Hollywood made. So, nope for that one!" Skye said, and smirking the science babies got her point.

"Okay, so Cinderella, Insurgent or Into The Woods?" Simmons asked as she analyzed the movie banners.

"How about we make it a triple session and watch all three movies?" Skye suggested, not really in the mood of going back to the base so soon.

"Sure, why not?" FitzSimmons agreed. They knew Skye well enough by now to know when she wasn't up to discuss whatever was bothering her, and really, why ruin the amazing day they were having so far?

"Are you two even aware of how sicking cute is when you do that?" Skye giggled. "Okay, let's go. I so wanna see Chris Pine as the prince first!" She added excited linking her arms with Simmons and then Fitz as they moved to the line to buy their tickets.

They ignored the lunch for popcorn and candy snacks, not that Fitz or Skye were complaining, although Simmons did made they buy an orange juice, at least something had to be healthy. Behind Simmons back, Skye and Fitz murmured 'yes mother' in a mocking tone.

After watching 'Into the Woods' and loving every minute of it, Skye downloaded the soundtrack on her iPhone, while she fangirled on and on about how Meryl Streep was flawless as the Witch, and Simmons said that the Cinderella was hilarious. As Fitz vouched that his favorite song was 'Agony', there was simply nothing better than two princes ripping their shirts off as they scream to the top of their lungs 'agony' as he mimicked the actors. Skye and Simmons laughed until their tummy ached. They ended up memorizing some of the songs as they sang and did some showcases walk as they waited for the next showing, being of Insurgent.

Somewhere between second and third movie Skye announced that her phone battery ended and minutes later FitzSimmons checked their phones and came to the same conclusion.

"Don't worry." Whispered Fitz. "Coulson knows where we are. The SUV has a tracking device, right?"

"I don't think so Fitz. Mack just fixed it about two days ago, and we are missionless, I don't see why it would have one." Skye murmured back.

"Well, is not like Coulson doesn't know where we are." Simmons spoke softly back.

* * *

Meanwhile at the base Coulson was about to got to bed, when he notices that the SUV was not back to their garage yet, nor has FitzSimmons or Skye called in to check. He looked outside becoming aware of a heavy rain falling, worriedly he called both FitzSimmons and Skye, to no response.

He left his office and walked in fast paces towards the lounge to find Mack and Lance focused in a poker game while Ward was sitting in the armchair enthralled in "The Fault In Our Stars" book.

"Has anyone seen Skye or FitzSimmons?" Mack and Lance stopped their game as Ward arched an eyebrow averting his eyes from his book, suddenly not as curious as he was minutes before.

"No sir, why?" Asked a confused Lance.

"They left to the mall in the morning and it's almost 2 am, have you checked outside? It's raining cats and dogs!" Coulson snapped frustrated.

Ward put the book aside and in his best specialist voice asked, "Did you called them?"

Coulson glanced at him as if saying, 'duh'. "Of course I called them, Ward. Their cell phones are disconnected!"

"Skye is not that irresponsible." Murmured Ward.

"She can be if she is trying to piss you off, mate. And oh, you're an idiot for not noticing it yet." Lance said, challenging Ward.

"What?" Ward asked, dumbfounded.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Quake is missing and so are Turbo and Pixie, we better do something." Mack added as they headed towards the gun armory.

As the men started to collect all the things they needed to go after the trio, a loud noise was heard, and what it seemed to be Fitz voice came through the garage entrance.

"Agony…." As he sang Skye chimed in, "Oh, the torture they teach!"

Simmons came right behind them, giggling uncontrollably, before adding "Agony!"

Mack, Ward, Lance and Coulson stopped their movements mid air, as the trio continue to sing the men faces were a mix of incredulity and surprise.

"What in the …" started Mack, "God's name…" continued Lance, his eyes opening up more as the chorus arrived, "is going on?" Finished Ward, an ICER almost falling from his hands.

"Leopold James Fitz, Jemma Elizabeth Simmons, Daisy Louise Johnson, what exactly is this? I demand an explanation!" Coulson's authority voice rose through the room, stopping the trio on their tracks.

"What's up DC? What's with the frowny faces?" Skye inquired playfully.

"Do we have a mission sir?" asked Fitz.

"No. We were just about to go after the three of you." Ward said, grumpily.

"Why? You knew exactly where we were." Skye asked skeptically at Coulson.

"You weren't answering your phones." Coulson countered back.

"Oh yes, sir. Our batteries died, that's the reason. Also I don't see why you're all so worked up about it." Fitz boldly explained.

"Me either, is not like I can't protect myself simply using my hands. For crying out loud, I can kill people using only vibrations, so this is quite.."

"Ridiculous." Simmons finished Skye's phrase, feeling insulted by the mere idea of them being reckless.

"We are not children. We are two more than capable agents and an inhuman right here, so stop parenting us." Fitz told them, grabbing Simmons hand as he said "Come on, lass. Let's go."

Skye watched them march away as she stood her ground.

"Skye?"

"Not tonight Coulson. I had a really nice day and your faces are killing all the good mood." She walked closer to Coulson, and before kissing his cheek she murmured to him, "I adore ya, but some battles I have to fight on my own."

Skye punched Mack's arm playfully as she smiled at him, she gave Lance a quick wink a communication he had mastered with her, and as she walked pass Ward she said, "Thanks for caring, boys."

Ward watched her walking away, it seemed all he ever did was watch her walk away. Mack, Lance and Coulson took her exit as a cue and went on their own ways as well, sending a goodnight at his way. He honestly couldn't understand her constant change of behavior, most of the times she was cold towards him, acting as his friend and being completely neutral around him, and there were times her eyes were like a storm, so many feelings dancing underneath them.

He often stopped himself of saying things that could get him in trouble, such as "you are so beautiful" when she had just pushed someone out of the way with the twist of her hand or "I adore the smell of your hair" when she accidentally bumped into him and flushed at the contact.

Sometimes he cut his own train of thought as he chatted with Kara, incapable of seeing the disappointed look on his best friend's face. The truth was that Ward was still irrevocably in love with his rookie and since she had distanced herself he was back into his robot ways, he was left unknowingly in this yellow brick road and was quite incapable of finding his way home. He had found and lost his Dorothy, and he was out of luck because he didn't had a cowardly lion, a scarecrow or a Toto. Or did he?

As he laid down, his mind still searching for a solution he almost laughed as the thought of Emma being his Toto. Soon sleep took him and his day thoughts were replace by his night dreams.

It was a different dream this time, he could feel a change in the air. He was standing in a place where the wind sang a sweet lullaby and it embraced you with its floral scents, the drift brought the laughter of his beloved and the content squeals of small children. He breathed the chill air as he opened his eyes he saw Skye chasing the two children, a boy with dark brown hair all curled up in his head and a little girl with light brown hair falling around her face and eyes, he was enthralled by the vision. Skye picked the girl up as the boy jokingly screamed, "You won't catch me, mommy!"

Skye held the girl on her hip, her little arms dancing in the air as she was balance upside down; Her soft voice caught him a moment later, "Daddy will! Come on, Grant! You're gonna let the kids win me, huh?"

The buzz of his cell phone woke him up, it was 5:30 am. Is not like he didn't had an internal alarm clock that always rose him up at this ungodly hour, but he found it extremely unfair that he couldn't see the end of the amazing dream he was having.

Sighing, he turned of his daily alarm, running a hand through his hair languidly the dreams images burnt behind his chocolate brown eyes. As he dressed up for his day, he decided that talking with Emma, his official side-kick, about his current situation with Skye would be a better way of exploring his tormentous feelings.

When Coulson first determined that he should go back to the team, he said Ward was to be accompanied by a therapist, and Garner had recommended Emma Donovan, one of his brightest student that occurred to be a SHIELD agent before its fall. He was quite reluctant about it, but he craved to be a better man and earn his mistakes. He needed to be a better person for himself and his friends, granted he accepted Coulson's decision from then on he would have weekly sessions with Dr. Donovan.

With time he realized that she wasn't just his therapist, she had also become a very good friend, supporting and answering him whenever he doubted himself. If someone had told him two years ago that two strong women (Kara and Emma) would be the pillars of his life, he would had laughed on their faces, but then, life had a way to prove yourself wrong.

As he entered the cafeteria he spotted Dr. Donovan right away, he was approaching her when through the corner of his eye the saw Skye. She must have notice that he was walking towards Donovan and as quickly as Skye had appeared she had vanished.

He gazed at Donovan, who gave him a small knowing smile as he turned on his heels towards the way Skye had went.

"Skye!"

Ward shouted as he ran to reach the woman he was in love with, "Wait up!"

Listening to his plea, she turned to meet his eyes. "Wait for what, Ward?" she asked, her voice low, I understand, okay? You choose her, you don't own me anything, because there was never an us. For Christ sake, you're not even my SO anymore!"

She saw hurt pass through his eyes; wishing she stopped being so hopeful, wishing she could turn her love for him off. His gazed kept her in place, her heart raced a mile a minute.

"We need to talk, Skye." He said walking towards her, she watched him as he extended his hand to her waiting for her approval. She gave him her hand and as if it was second nature Ward intertwined their fingers together.

"Ward," she started, pulling her hand from his grasp, he missed her touch instantly. "There's nothing for us to talk, cause I've seen the way you look at Donovan." Ward is beyond confused, his looks towards Donovan?

"I've noticed the way you talk, joke and even laugh around her, Ward." she bit her lip before continuing, her voice trembling with emotion, "It's different, it's like when we first met. You used to be like that with me."

He holds unto a smile, she got it all wrong. Oh, this rookie of his.

"Now… now it's like we have a wall between us and the only person aside FitzSimmons you get so relaxed it's with her!" Skye finished saying, hugging herself, as if trying to protect herself from whatever it was to come.

"Skye… I was gonna ask her to help me about a certain someone. I mean, you know she is my therapist, right?"

"Oh, that explains too much, you know? It makes so much sense!" she said sarcastically, "And why did you came after me anyway, huh? Since you're obviously head over heels for Donovan!"

He suddenly laughed, as if she had just told him the best joke in the whole lot world.

"You know why, Skye. Don't be ridiculous…"

She walked over him and pocked him saying, "I know why, don't I? You're laughing on my face! Like I'm some stupid teenager high school girl in love!"

"Are you?" He asked in challenge as he grabbed her wrists gently.

"Excuse me?! How dare you?" She was defiantly close to him.

"Oh, come on Daisy. Tell me, just tell me what you want." He asked her, his voice soft, his eyes pleading.

"I want you, dammit! I'm scared to death to admit that I love you, I never stopped loving you." Skye admitted in a rushed breath.

He released her wrists to cup her face with his large hands, he could feel her breath mingling with his as he slowly peppered kisses along her face, first her eyelashes, her cheeks, her small nose and as his hand travelled to her neck and her waist he closed the distance between their lips, claiming hers with his own.

When breathing became an issue he moved his lips to her neck, between kisses he said, "I love you's" and "I miss you's", Skye massaged his messy hair, lost in the feel of his hands keeping her in place and the sweet nothings he kept murmuring as he peppered kisses along her neck.

Suddenly a cough was heard, making them jump apart from each other.

"Isn't that cute? I wanna hug and kiss you both right now!" Squealed Kara, as she clap her hands together.

"Kar?" They send in unison.

"I took pictures! You can't pretend this is not real anymore!"

"Kara!"

Before they could have said "wait", Kara was already running towards the cafeteria. In the distance they heard her screaming:

"Guys, Skyeward is a thing!"

Ward laughed as Skye hugged him hiding her face in his chest.

"You don't think they'll keep calling us like that, right?" questioned Ward as he ran his fingers through Skye's long locks.

Spying him with a sweet smile on her lips, Skye asked in a teasing way, "What's wrong, robot? Don't you like it?"

"I love it." He vowed, as he stole another kiss.


	3. Epilogue

_Sorry we took so long, RL has been real busy!_  
 _littleangrykitten and orlissa, thank you so much for the beta helping and the writing tips. *hugs*_  
 _Without further more... Enjoy!_  
 _xoxo_

* * *

Skye ran freely through the lavender field, her laughter echoing in his ears. They were in Ireland, Ward's idea of a family get away. He watched, mesmerized by the vision of his girlfriend and daughter. Lily was holding onto her mother's hands as they danced and sang a childish lullaby.

Lily's long light brown hair fell in waves around her face, the wind gently kissing it. Ward closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling the warm breeze fuzzing his hair.

Although he had never mentioned his dreams to Skye, he would dare say they were slowly and surely coming true. She had fallen pregnant in the spring, and inspired by the season he decided that it was also the perfect time to ask his rookie's hand in marriage. Well, things didn't exactly go as he planned.

He had this so called amazing idea, where he would shower her with flowers, chocolate and her favorite snacks, and in one of them he would drop a diamond ring and see how it would go. It kind of went downhill the moment Skye entered their room.

It was as if lilies had sprung into life in their bedroom – they were everywhere. In vases, up on the wall, on the floor, over the bed, all colors of the rainbow, including a white lily crown delicately put over Skye's keyboard.

"Did a flower shop blew up in here?" She asked as she opened the door.

Ward arched an eyebrow in confusion. Skye gestured around the room, but as soon as she entered, the smell of lilies surrounded her, and a sudden sneeze was heard.

"Skye?" Ward called.

"Are you…" sneeze, "trying.." another sneeze, "to kill me?" She sneezed again and again.

Kara was passing through their rooms when she heard the sneezes and popped her head inside the room.

"Are you out of your mind, Grant? Skye is allergic to lilies!" Ward's world crumbled as Kara pulled his girlfriend out of the room, and was already screaming for Simmons.

He moved his gaze from the girls to the flowered room, deciding that he should have had at least consulted one of Skye's best friends about the flowers. Should he burn them now? There was no way he could keep them there. So he called the boys, and together they freed the room from the lilies, and because Fitz had been told by Simmons that there could have been a small amount of pollen left around, they cleaned the whole room as well. According to Hunter it was bloody spotless.

When Skye slipped into bed that night, Ward had already fallen asleep. She wrapped herself around him, her small, delicate hands resting on his bare chest, kissing his ear.

"I love you too, you silly idiot," she murmured.

Ward's next attempt was just as frustrating as the first. He had left the base to find the perfect present for their unborn child (he was convinced it was a little boy). He grabbed his wallet and keys, and wrote a quick message to his girlfriend who was still sleeping peacefully on their bed. He stopped at a shopping mall and was about to enter Babies R Us when he spotted the t-shirt. _Oh Skye is going to love this_ , he thought. It read "Mama's little bad boy". This, plus the engagement ring inside a box with a red bow over it would help him, or at least help with his nerves.

As soon as he arrived back at the base, he heard Skye's soft laughter accompanied by Simmons, Fitz and Hunter's banter, and Bobbi exclaiming, "I knew it, pay it up Mack!"

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Grant asked, the purchase bag hidden behind his back.

"It's a baby girl, Grant!" said Skye, her smile lighting up her whole face. Ward looked at her in a completely speechless way. Surprised by his silence, Mack asked, "Man, did you hear it? You're gonna have a little princess!"

"Grant?" Skye called, but he swept her off her feet, and kissed her lips fervently, bag thrown strategically to a corner. It looked like he would have to keep that specific gift for the next mother-to-be on the team, or hide it until their next baby (and hope beyond all expectations it would be a little boy).

Lily Anne Ward came to the world on a cold winter's day. Skye had joined the boys on a Star Wars marathon, eating popcorn and commenting on how teenager Luke Skywalker was cute; Lance rolled his eyes at her as he put a handful of popcorn in his mouth, disgusted by it, Mack frowned at him; "Manners, will it kill you to use them, Hunter?"

"Hmm?" Lance asked chewing his popcorn with gusto.

"He is worse than an infant." complained Mack in a whisper to Skye.

Skye sighed and rubbed her belly. Mack stolen a glance towards her and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean I think is just her moving around a bit."

"What? Are you okay? Are you having the baby now?" asked a worried Lance from his seat on the floor.

Skye gave him a puzzled look and Mack arched a defiant eyebrow at him.

"What? She is an Inhuman after all, it could be different," reasoned Lance pouting at them.

"This is real life, Lance, not an _Alien_ movie for crying out loud," said Skye, resting her head in the back of the couch.

"Being serious now, are you feeling fine?" Mack asked her, exchanging a quick glance at Lance.

"So far, I'm good. Baby Ward is anxious to get out, but I think it will take longer, I'll let you know." Skye smiled at her, and he visually relaxed.

Two hours later Mack noticed Skye had moved a lot in the last couple of minutes, as he had been keeping a watch on her –from time to time he would stop watching the movie altogether and pay attention to her breathing and if she rubbed her belly more frequently than usual.

"Skye?"Mack called. She was concentrating on passing through a cramp so much that she answered almost a minute later.

"Hmm?

"Hey, girl, is it time yet?" Skye nodded and he helped her up. "Don't worry, sweetie, we'll get in the med pod in just a few moments, then Jemma can check you out. How bad is it?" Mack questioned her as he walked slowly, his hand on her back to help her support the weight as his other hand was wrapped around hers.

"Not so bad yet, but I would feel a whole lot better if I was in the med pod when my water broke." Mack laughed and arched an eyebrow when he felt her slapping his chest playfully.

Jemma was working on a new substance with Fitz looking from behind her shoulder, when Mack entered the lab with Skye.

"Is the baby-?" FitzSimmons asked in unison.

"Making her big entrance to this world? I think very much so. Though, it might take a while, yet." Skye said with a small smile.

After hours of waiting and talking with Jemma, getting comforting words from Fitz and a very watchful eye from Mack, Skye was getting tired and anxious to get it over with. When her water broke, she finally felt as if the easier part was about to come, oh how mistaken she was. The cramps just got worse, the breathing stuff was tiring and she just wanted to hold her baby. In her exhaustion it all became a blurred fuzz. Skye didn't remember much of it, just pain, sweat and tears; she was never going to have sex with Ward again! She swore to Hunter whom had stupidly volunteered to hold her hand through labor while Mack went to retrieve Ward from his ongoing mission.

It had been a long labor; Hunter whispered words of encouragement as Skye clenched his hand, while an occasional "Bloody hell, woman!" escaped from his lips.

"I'm never letting Ward touch me again!" exclaimed Skye as another contraction hit her.

"Of course you are, sweetie." Simmons calming voice came from above her head, as her gentle fingers smoothed her sweaty forehead.

"It hurts so damn much!" Skye said between breaths as she pushed harder. Suddenly, a strong cry filled the room, as Skye's little girl entered the world.

Ward entered the recovery room almost an hour later. Skye was spent, and Fitz was sitting on her side, holding the small baby in his arms, her tiny hand wrapped around his finger, while he whispered very softly to her.

"Your daddy just arrived. Do you want to meet him, little monkey?"

Ward looked at his exhausted girlfriend and at the puddle of joy in Fitz's arms. Without a real thought he walked towards Fitz and the baby in complete awe.

"Here you go, mate, she is so incredibly perfect." Ward had tears forming in his eyes as he opened his arms to receive his newborn child.

"I'll leave you two to it." Fitz murmured as he gently stroked the baby's forehead.

Without pronouncing the words as not to disturb the baby, Ward mouthed, "Thank you."

Fitz left the room, closing the door almost soundlessly; Ward was completely absorbed by his child's figure. She was incredible tiny in his arms, her eyes curiously blinking at him. Reaching out he allowed her to hold his thumb, and he felt his heart swell; it was a mix of love, pride and joy, so much joy!

"Hi, little one. I'm your daddy." He cooed at her. "I'm so sorry; I was late for your arrival." His daughter clutched his thumb strongly with her delicate hand, as if to encourage him to keep going, which he did. He told her how he fell in love with Skye, how her mom was the most beautiful woman in the whole world, how scared he had been to have a little girl, and how Skye had told him more than once that he was going to be an amazing father.

"That didn't stop me, Lils, from purchasing books about parenthood and reading everything I could find on the internet – don't tell momma –, on how to be a father."

Skye had opened her eyes slowly and was now watching, mesmerized by how her boyfriend was speaking in a low velvet voice to their baby angel.

"You know, Lils, I'm trying to ask your mom to marry me, but it has been quite hard. I kind of sucked when I, hmm, in her words _'pooped a flower shop in our room'_ and then I got the wrong t-shirt and I wasn't gonna tell her, maybe now would be a good time. Lily Anne Ward, would you give me the ultimate honor of marring your mommy and being your daddy for the rest of my life?"

"Aren't we already kind of married?" Skye asked in a sleepy and exhausted tone.

"We're busted, Lils!" Ward said, smiling as he walked towards Skye.

"Even if we already have a baby, a car and almost a house, I still want to take you to the altar," Ward said to her, as she took Lily in her arms. He first kissed Skye's lips, then her forehead, and then he sat on her side to watch her breastfeed Lily.

"Can we wait until Lils is a bit older?" Skye asked, caressing her baby girl's eyebrows, and cheek as she nursed.

"Of course we can," he told her, gently pushing her hair out of her face.

"She is so perfect, just like you," Skye smiled, and in that moment he knew he had everything he had ever wanted and more.

* * *

 _Thanks for sticking with us!_

 _Now work those fingers of yours and leave us some love too ^^_


End file.
